Devil (07th Expansion)
|-|Unknown= Summary The one who turns away from god. Powers and Stats Tier: Unknown | 1-A | 1-A Name: Devil, Satan, Lucifer Origin: 07th Expansion Gender: Unknown Age: Unknown (Likely above the concept of time) Classification: Creature of the Domain of the night, Spiritual Creature, Conceptual Creature, Demon, Devil, Being of the Highest Pole, Law of the World, World Attack Potency: Unknown (Is within the world of Shinra Bansho and can manipulate or even destroy fragments, the highest level is noted as transcendental to time, space, coordinates, and perspectives of these concepts, is on the same level or greater than other beings who are archetypes of the world) | Transcendent level (Superiority over anything within the domain of humans, likely stronger than Bernkastel or Lambdadelta in their witch manifestations) | Transcendent level (Unknown omnipresence archetype which embodies all existence, likely a far greater idea than the thought of the Phenomena of the two voyagers true forms such as Miracle and WIll which birthed the world) Dimensionality: Unknown | Devoid | Devoid Travel Speed: Unknown | Irrelevant | Omnipresent Combat Speed: Unknown | Irrelevant | Irrelevant Reaction Speed: Unknown | Irrelevant | Irrelevant Lifting Strength: Unknown | Irrelevant | Irrelevant Striking Strength: Unknown | Transcendental | Transcendental Durability: Unknown | Transcendent level | Transcendent level Stamina: Irrelevant Range: Unknown | Irrelevant | Irrelevant Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Invulnerability, Non-Corporeal, Abstract Existence (Type 1), Magic, Reality Warping, Plot Manipulation (Type 5), Space-Time Manipulation, Causality Manipulation, Cosmic Awareness, Immortality (Types 3, 8, 9 and 10), Regeneration (True-Godly), Void Manipulation, Acausality (Type 5) | All previous powers and abilities added to true form. Omnipresence Standard Equipment: None Notable Intelligence: Unknown | Unknown | Unknown Weaknesses: None Notable Feats: Notable Attacks/Techniques: Whisper of the Devil - a fundamental principle of the Universe, which manifests itself in the form of appearance that there are doubts in anything, undermining their ideals, beliefs, and faith. * Test of God - The devil tempts people, calling to check their beliefs, to actually confirm the truth of what they believe. When Jesus was asked to jump from a great height in order to demonstrate miracles, the Son of God did not succumb to temptation, because such a test itself would indicate doubt in the Father. God tests people, but people should not test God, responding to the whisper of the Devil, which spoils them, breaks off the possibility of realizing the potential of spiritual evolution, turns away from the Creator's love, forcing to doubt even in it, the one element and the only truth of the World. * Doubt as a result - doubt in the possibility of achieving the desired, leading to humility with an unfavorable fate, making it inevitable. * Doubt in life - doubt in the value of their own lives, leading to the denial of self. * Doubt in the contribution - doubt in the sense of participation in something, leading to the denial of the World. * Similarity of the Devil - the action of some global concepts of the Universe is closely intertwined with the factor of doubt and its consequences. For example, Lady Bernkastel, whose incarnate concept is connected with inevitability, death and deny miracles, can be likened to the Devil. * Sea Shards narrowly - for global concepts related to love, the quantitative and qualitative framework of any Territories does not matter. They operate everywhere in the entire Universe, even if it happens unconsciously for the manifestations of these factors themselves. It can be said that the Sea of Shards is secondary in relation to such fundamental forces that influence even the beings of the higher Pole. The same should apply to the Devil, acting as the opposite of God and his love. * Revival - personification will disappear after the destruction of its concept, for example, when it is forgotten or debunked, but a re-creation and even a rebirth of the same essence can occur (the soul returns to a new incarnation) if the work of the rules is restored. Territory - accessible to a higher creature area of habitat, limited both in the width of the scattered possibilities and in the depth of the existential Layers. Thus, the Territory defines the limits of the cat box, in which the concrete essence of non-being is able to create its manifestations. Leaving such an area simply by going beyond its boundaries is not possible since from the inside the Territory is closed on itself. It is possible to get out of it only with the help of outside creatures or due to the achievement of significant internal evolution, the possibility of which, again, is complicated by the fact of limited depth. * Witch Domain - the lowest of the Higher Domains. We can say that the beings belonging to him are in the middle of the Universe, between God and people. * Unknown Domain - not quite understandable Domain, standing over the Witch Domain but still having its own hierarchy of Layers. Apparently, it is designed for creatures and phenomena associated with the laws of the Witches Domain itself. * Domain Zero - the highest of all Domains, not having an internal hierarchy due to complete boundlessness from the point of view of any perspectives. His achievement signifies the acquisition of omniscience, omnipresence, and omnipotence, but the loss of even a limit to one’s own value. This is becoming a Creator. * Country of God - the so-called highest layer, the nonexistent end of the endless journey. Although it is the abode of God himself, some global concepts that embody certain features of the Universe and certain qualities of the Creator that differ from him only from the point of view of functionality may also apply to it. Key: Manifestation (Human domain) | Manifestation (Witch domain) | Phenomena (doubt) Gallery Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Tier 1 Category:Unknown Tier Category:Immortals Category:Superhumans Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Abstract Entities Category:Magic Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Plot Users Category:Space-Time Users Category:Causality Users Category:Cosmic Entities Category:Regeneration Users Category:Void Users Category:Acausality Users Category:Omnipresent Characters